


Mama Said Hug It Out

by fingalsanteater



Series: Shield 2.0 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is a hugger. </p><p>This is pretty much pure fluff based on the 05/11/2015 episode of Monday Night Raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Said Hug It Out

Seth was upset. More upset than Jamie had seen him since... well, since Smackdown last week. Actually, Seth hadn't been in a great mood lately at all, and for good reason. Everyone was out to get him and the odds were being stacked higher and higher with every passing day. Despite Triple H's threats, Jamie knew they couldn't count on Kane to have Seth's back on Sunday. It was going to be up to him and Joey to help Seth retain his title.  
  
But, first, Seth needed to get in a better head space. Anger was fine for in the ring, if you could focus it, but it was obvious Seth was teetering on the edge of an implosion. Or, according to Joey, he was.  All Jamie saw was his boss was being humiliated and disrespected at every turn, and not being treated fairly but those he thought were supposed to support him. Well, he and Joey were going to support him no matter what.  
  
Jamie and Joey had followed Seth back to his hotel room after the show. Jamie had to make sure Seth didn't need anything, worried about the beating he'd taken, and Joey followed along, stalwart as always. Once through the door, Seth chunked his bag violently into the chair in the corner and rounded on them.  
  
"What's with you two?" He asked, all but yelling. "I don't need you to follow me around like dogs! Just back me up in the ring... and maybe help me actually win for once, huh?" The last part came out snide and accusatory.  
  
Seth didn't mean it, of course. He was just angry. Jamie and Joey had helped him win loads of times, and helped him with other things besides.  
  
"We're just worried about you, boss. You took quite a be-... uh." Jamie paused, reconsidering his words for once. "You did good, but, you know... we're just making sure you're okay, s'all."  
  
Joey eyed Seth warily, nodding along with Jamie's explanation.  
  
"I don't need you to check if I'm 'okay,'" scoffed Seth, mocking Jamie's tone. "I just..." He let out a guttural groan and clenched his fists like he was looking for someone to punch. "I just need you two," he continued, pointing an accusatory finger at them both, "and Kane, to back me up on Sunday. Like you're supposed to do." He suddenly turned and kicked the frame of the bed hard, looking for an outlet for his frustration.  
  
His boss needed him alright, Jamie thought, and stepped towards him, hand outstretched. Joey was watching with wide eyes, face a mask of concern.  
  
"You know, when I was a kid, and I'd come home all hot after getting a beating-- I was little and I got picked on, you see--, my mama'd, she'd just hug me up." He stopped, startled as Seth reeled around to face him, expression unfathomable.  
  
He continued, trying to tamp down on the sudden bout of nerves that threatened to overwhelm him. "I-I could be spittin' like a angry cat and she'd pull me into her arms and hold me until all that-- until all those bad feelings just melted away."  
  
Jamie paused, watching Seth's brows draw together quizzically. An angry cat backed into a corner, hissing and spitting at everything, that was Seth. That had been Jamie too. His mama had known just exactly how to deal with him, and now Jamie was passing on that knowledge.  
  
"So what," said Seth, confused. "I'm not interested in your life story, Noble."  
  
"So," he said, pausing to steady the tremor in his voice. "So, I was thinking maybe you need a hug, boss." He held out his arms. "Come here."  
  
A startled bark of laughter escaped Seth's throat. Joey was looking at Jamie like he was as crazy as cousin Luke.  
  
"You can't be..." Seth laughed harder, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"I'm serious, boss. I think it'll be good for you," said Jamie a little desperately. He looked to Joey and willed him to understand. Their boss needed this.  
  
Joey stared back at him for a few long seconds while Seth cackled and clutched his stomach.  
  
After a few tense seconds, Joey nodded and turned to Seth. "Maybe he's right," he said, finally on the same page.  
  
Seth's laughter died down and he said, incredulous, "Oh, not you too."  
  
"Come on, boss," added Jamie, stepping closer. "What can it hurt? We're your brothers here, reaching out to you."  
  
A dark look crossed Seth's suddenly serious face. It looked a little like pain.  
  
He said, voice sharp and acid filled, "You're not my brothers."  
  
"Partners, then," Joey said quickly.  
  
"Come on," said Jamie again, "I'm not leaving until we hug."  
  
Seth ran his hand through his hair and blew out a harsh breath, a sudden rush of air that seemed to deflate him. He was still vibrating with anger, but seemed resigned.  
  
"You're really serious, huh?"  
  
Jamie smiled and held his arms out wider.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Fine," Seth agreed, but didn't move, arms hanging stiffly at his sides.  
  
Jamie advanced on him, with Joey right behind, and the two of them wrapped their arms around Seth's body. He was tight, arms tensed and muscles bunched. Jamie loosened his grip, hoping it would help Seth relax a bit.  
  
Seth let Jamie and Joey hug him for about a minute before trying to shrug them off. "Th-there," he said, voice catching in his throat, "we've hugged. I'm good now."  
  
"Nope," said Jamie. "That was nothing. You're still wound up tighter than a rubber band. Maybe try hugging us back?"  
  
Seth rolled his eyes. He looked to the both of them, still clinging like limpets to his side.  
  
"Oh, fine." He huffed out an exaggerated sigh.  
  
Jamie and Joey backed off, letting Seth get his arms free to loop around their shoulders and pull the two of them into his chest. Encircling Seth's waist with their arms, the three of them hugged. After the initial stiffness and awkwardness faded, Seth began loosen up, patting Jamie and Joey on the back gently and pulling them even tighter to him. Jamie rubbed soft circles along Seth's spine, attempting to soothe him further.  
  
It was nice, this muzzy warmth between them and the gentle touches. And, surprisingly, Seth didn't shrug them off after a few minutes. They stayed like that for a long time, the only sound just their quiet breathing and the rustle of fabric.  
  
Finally, it was Jamie who pulled back.  
  
"Alright," he said, sounding pleased. "I think you ought to be feeling better by now."  
  
Seth blinked his wide eyes slowly, as if he were emerging from a trance. He swallowed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah." Pulling completely from Joey and Jamie's grasp, he said noncommittally, "I guess so."  
  
"See," Jamie said, excited. "My mama always knows what's best."  
  
Seth's lips twisted into something that kind of resembled a genuine smile.  
  
Joey patted Jamie on the back. "Your mama is a smart woman."  
  
"Yeah," said Seth, that strange smile still on his face. "Now you two get out of here. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Okay, boss," Jamie said, clapping him on the arm. "You get your rest and we'll see you bright and early. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Uh. Thanks," said Seth. "You... you too."  
  
When the door clicked behind them, Joey turned to Jamie. "That was a wild idea you had there, man," he said, awed. "I can't believe he went with it."  
  
Jamie chuckled slightly. "Oh, you know the boss. He acts tough, saying he don't really need anyone and all, but you know he needs us."  
  
Joey snorted in agreement.  
  
Jamie continued. "And, everyone needs a hug every once in a while. Especially him."


End file.
